


purple haze

by ElasticElla



Category: Powerless (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 01:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Emilyhatessupervillains. Most residents of Charm City do, except for the henchmen and henchwomen (that she’s totally getting better at identifying).





	purple haze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firstlovelatespring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstlovelatespring/gifts).

Emily _hates_ supervillains. Most residents of Charm City do, except for the henchmen and henchwomen (that she’s totally getting better at identifying). They’re melodramatic bastards with an overinflated sense of importance, and goddammit this _Exposer_ doesn’t even deserve the title. Not to mention, his name makes him sound like a super-powered flasher. (She remembers Teddy arguing that this guy shouldn’t even be called a villain, closer to an anti-hero, and she bets Teddy would change his damn mind if he were stuck up here.)

“Tick tock little Locke. Choose or I will.” 

Emily glares at the masked man, the rhyming bastard. The one time she doesn’t have her Fury Button on her, naturally this happens. (She just wanted a breath of fresh air between Van’s emergencies, she should have gone to the balcony instead of the roof. But Wendy’s new assistant was smoking and she wanted fresh air dammit.)

“…maybe your unconscious body would make a more dramatic message to your girlfriend.” 

Emily tried explaining that she wasn’t dating Green Fury, but the Exposer didn’t believe a word of it. (The real villain is the media, well that’s not true at all, but those gossip rags certainly haven’t made things easier.)

Truth serum or sex pollen. 

It’s an easy question, and she’s a terrible person for being tempted to go with the latter. It wouldn’t kill her- just make her wildly uncomfortable and inappropriately horny for a few hours. But Green Fury, she’s a hero- she’d probably selflessly have sex with her to ease the whole mess and-

Emily swallows, shouldn’t think about it. (It’d be different if they were choosing together, and a whole new fantasy unfolds.) The point, is they aren’t together and a few minor humiliations or secrets exposed will have to do. (A lucky thing she doesn’t currently know any r&d secrets that would force her hand.)

“Truth serum.” 

The Exposer cackles and throws a canister at her feet, a mechanical click, and then purple smoke is leaking out. She tries holding her breath, but she’s never been good at that- isn’t good at swimming underwater either- and inhales loudly. 

“No couple survives truth serum,” he says gleefully. “Tell me, where does your girlfriend live?” 

“I told you already, we’re not dating! I don’t know where the Green Fury lives.”

The Exposer sighs, muttering, “This is what I get for trying to be creative. Guess we’ll do things the old fashioned way.” 

Emily starts instinctively backing away, but the Exposer throws another canister, yellow smoke this time, and everything goes dark. 

.

Emily wakes up gagged with her hands tied in front of her, on a new building she doesn’t recognize. It’s higher up and the wind cuts through her clothes, and this is far too traditional damsel in distress for her liking. 

There’s a thump, and out of the corner of her eye, Green Fury pushes the Exposer off the roof. She turns to her, hair whipping in the wind, gorgeous and brave and heroic and _fuck_ Emily almost hopes she leaves the gag in. (Her poor scarf, it’ll never be the same.)

Last week Ron had proposed anti-truth serum fake tooth tablets, and Emily had gone with Teddy’s savior boots idea instead- for the hapless civilian tossed off of buildings, planes, and other high places. It seemed such an obvious choice then too, for the immediate danger. (Immediate danger is the matte scarlet lipstick approaching closer, an easy smile on her lips.)

“Second time this week,” she teases, pulling the gag out and untying her hands. “Have you looked into getting a protection detail?” 

“My hero,” Emily says, but it comes out adoring instead of snarky, and Emily blames the stupid truth canister. 

“Call me Beatriz. When we’re alone I mean. Are you okay?” 

She wants to say yes. But instead, she finds her mouth saying, “I’m cold. And hungry, I never got my snack. And oh god, I’m so late for my meeting, Van is gonna be so mad-” 

Beatriz groans, “Truth serum right?” 

Emily nods, and Beatriz’s lips thin. “Alright. I’ll try not to ask any more questions. Let’s get you somewhere warm.” 

And Emily’s about to thank her when Beatriz easily picks her up and flies them down to a balcony. She hears herself say, “Weeee! This is so fun, do you fly everywhere? I would never walk again.” 

Beatriz snickers in her ear, warm breath sending her gut spinning. Luckily her mouth doesn’t decide to comment on how nice everything feels, or ask if Beatriz has had sex while flying (floating?) before. 

“Welcome to my home-” 

“Oh no! This is exactly what the Exposer wanted! He wanted to know where you live and now _I_ know-” 

“Easy, it’s okay Emily.” 

“What?” 

Beatriz sighs, “He already knows. He’s my half-brother.” 

“_What_?” 

There’s a wry smile on her lips, “Pretty sure it’s a requirement of the hero game to have some family or childhood friend on the opposite side.”

Her eyebrows come together, “Then why…?” 

Beatriz takes her hands gently, “I’m really sorry Emily. He knew you were close to me and…” She trails off, shaking her head, dropping her hands and going inside. “Tea? Coffee? Hot chocolate?” 

“Hot chocolate would be good,” Emily says, sliding the door shut behind them. “But we’re not that close? I mean, I like you a lot, I like to think we’re friends, but how would he know that?” 

Emily’s cheeks burn after the words come out, and Beatriz lips quirk up, putting two mugs in the microwave. “My brother’s a gossip I’m afraid. He’d rather go with assumptions and then throw truth bombs at it until everything’s out in the open.” 

“Oh.” 

“And I have a huge crush on you of course.” 

Emily’s eyes go wide, and the microwave dings. 

“Not that we’ll be discussing that until the serum wears off in about… thirty-seven minutes.” 

Time is the real villain Emily decides. That Beatriz doesn't want her at a disadvantage for talking about their mutual crush is sweet, but the minutes until it's out of her system drag by. 

Thirty eight minutes later, the mugs are abandoned in the sink, and Emily is warm and cozy on the couch, and best of all, Beatriz is kissing her. (Perhaps Teddy wasn’t totally wrong about the Exposer being an anti-hero.)


End file.
